


Show Me

by undapperthought



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undapperthought/pseuds/undapperthought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Rachel get drunk and masturbate in front of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

“It's not fair!” Rachel whined as she poured herself another glass of the cheap amaretto they'd managed to buy from a liquor store around the corner from their apartment. Kurt had stopped by there a few days before with some friends on the way to a work party, and noticed the bored cashier didn't bother to check ID's. He went back that night and bought a few bottles of different liquors. 

 

The night before, they drank vodka. Kurt hadn't cared for that, but Rachel did. Tonight was amaretto, and they both loved it. It was the second night in a row they had off together in a long time, and they were going to enjoy it while they could.

 

“What's not fair?” Kurt asked, taking the bottle away from her. He wasn't much wanting to share the sweet amber liquid that his roommate was sucking down like iced tea. They only had one bottle, and it was almost gone.

 

“That!” She waved at the couple having sex on the television. “They put this kind of stuff on this late just to torture us, I know they do.”

 

“What are you talking about? The show?” Kurt was confused. And fairly certain they were both drunk.

 

“The sex! These two get to have as much as they want, and I'm stuck getting myself off with the shower head on the rare occasion that I have enough time before you wake up!” Rachel was definitely drunk, Kurt decided.

 

“Okay, then.” Kurt blushed. “I think you may have had a few too many.” He moved to take her drink away from her, but she ducked out of the way, sloshing a few drops over the rim of the glass onto herself.

 

“I wouldn't be drunk if I had someone to fuck me! And don't tell me you don't agree, I can hear you late at night. That room partition isn't soundproof.” Rachel teased.

 

Kurt blushed harder. 

 

“So if you think about it, you've been teasing me. Do you have any idea how fucked up it is to listen to that? Knowing that I can't have it? Not from you, but from a boyfriend?” Rachel asked.

 

Kurt stayed quiet for a minute. “Gee, thanks. You aren't exactly silent, you know. In the shower. I'm surprised the neighbors haven't complained.”

 

Rachel took another drink and drained the glass. “If we've been putting on a show for each other like this, why do we have to keep hiding from each other?”

 

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked.

 

“I mean, we've already heard each other. Why not see each other? If we did it in front of each other, we wouldn't have to worry about finding time to get off quick. We could take our time and enjoy it.” Rachel said, her words starting to slur a bit.

 

“You forget that I'm not into girls,” Kurt said.

 

“So close your eyes, or pretend I'm someone else. It's not like we have to touch each other.” Rachel persuaded. “Come on, Kurt. I'm horny, and I'm tired of not being able to get off when I need to. I know you must be too. We both work too much, between Vogue and NYADA, how are we supposed to find time for ourselves?” 

 

“You have a point. But I'm still not sure about this.” Kurt refilled his glass, emptying the bottle. 

 

“If it helps, I'll go first. We can turn off the television, or you could put on some porn, or that movie with that guy you like so much or you can watch me,” she offered. 

 

Kurt started to get turned on by the idea of getting off. He hadn't found the time in over a week and a half, and he considered his options as he drained his glass. “Okay. But you stay on your end of the couch and I stay on mine.”

 

“Deal,” Rachel said, and turned off the volume on the television.

 

Kurt rubbed his palm over the front of his pants, where his cock had started to stiffen. That slight touch made him moan. He hadn't realized how much he'd been neglecting himself. Rachel watched as she spread her legs and hiked up her skirt. She ran her fingers over herself. She was already wet and could feel it through the thin lace of her panties. She watched as Kurt unzipped the jeans he was wearing and freed his cock.

 

“You aren't wearing underwear?” She asked, feeling herself get wetter.

 

“I usually don't.” He said, slowly running his hand over his bare shaft. 

 

“That's really freaking hot, Kurt. You have no idea how hot you actually are.” Rachel told him.

 

She felt a flash of heat run through her at the sight and rubbed her fingers harder over her covered pussy. 

 

Kurt looked over and could see a small wet patch forming on the light blue lace of her panties and took himself fully in hand. Now that he was fully hard and stroking himself, he realized how much the thought of being watched was turning him on. He stroked down the length of his cock, the slide a bit too dry for his liking. He let go and spat into the palm of his hand before touching himself again.

 

Rachel watched, and moaned at the sight. She shifted on the couch and peeled off her panties, tossing them over the couch to land wherever. Kurt laid eyes on Rachel's shaved pussy, and could see her clit peeking out slightly from between the pink folds. The sight turned him on more, not because she was there, but because she was getting off to him touching himself while he was getting off to being watched. It shouldn't have worked between the two of them, but it did. He stroked himself harder, and she moaned, fingers flying over her clit.

 

After a few minutes of just watching each other, Rachel's hips started to buck up. Kurt could see a small spot of moisture on the fabric of the sofa, but couldn't bring himself to care as he fucked up into his fist. He could feel his balls drawing up, knew he was getting close, but he wanted to hold off, needing for Rachel to come first.

 

He watched her, slowing his fist and teasing himself. She had her eyes closed and her head back, working herself as fast as she could. Her legs were starting to shake and Kurt thought she had to be close. Kurt squeezed the base of his cock to keep from coming at the moan she let out. She slowed a bit, caught up in the sensations, and Kurt couldn't keep quiet anymore. 

 

“Come, Rachel. Let me see. “ Kurt whispered. He gripped himself harder, and nothing but shear will was keeping him from erupting before she did. 

 

At his words, Rachel screamed, her body bowing and lifting up as she came, a small stream of clear fluid gushing over her fingertips and dripping down over the couch. Kurt couldn't help but wonder what it would taste like, if it would be different than his own, and that was it, he couldn't hold back anymore, and with a whimper, shot jet after jet of hot, white come over his pajama top and his hand. 

 

The reality of what they'd just done hits him as he comes down. “I can't believe you talked me in to that.”

 

“I can't believe you said yes. And that it was that hot. Any regrets?” She asked, nervous.

 

“No.” Kurt said., reaching for a Kleenex from the box on the end table to clean himself up with. “But you might. You have to clean the couch. Next time, we lay down some towels first.” 

 

“Deal.” Rachel said, laughing and turning the television back on.


End file.
